What Lies Beneath
by Rolvio
Summary: Kate is an Alpha, Humphrey's an Omega. Simple! But the feelings and experiences you go through makes the simplest things seem like an answerless question. Rated T, lemons may come in different One-Shots.
1. Chapter 1

The Howl

(No Ones POV)

A night of happiness is the best thing to go to sleep to. You feel like you are wanted and you have a purpose. A sense of relief fills your stomach with joy and freedom. One way to best describe the feeling is love. Love toward a significant other that makes this feeling complete. You feel as if no one can ever bring you down no matter what.

Life in Jasper was harsh and difficult to survive in. Especially with the two sides currently fighting over territories and food stock. The fighting caused the two packs to take desperate measures with the rules of pack law being broken. It was then brought to one of the leaders mind that his daughter and the Eastern's Alphas son would marry and unite the packs in order to calm the fighting. Both the daughter and the son agreed to this understanding their responsibilities, however it was a responsibility of taking care of their pack, but not caring for their heart.

Kate and Garth realized this all to late, they were taken away from each other and paired up with a different wolfs. Kate was placed with Humphrey while Garth was with Lilly. The two pairs were taught strictly that an Alpha and an Omega would not be able to be mates. However, this did not applied to humans as to the fact that they caught the two together, captured them and brought them over 1000 miles to a different country, ALONE!

Then the two pairs quickly fell deeply in love never to suffer the need for different partner. They were happy, Kate and Humphrey had that feeling of belonging as well as the other pair did.

However, all things are never meant to last. And this includes Love. Humphrey now is stripped of the feeling of a sense of belonging as he currently slept in the deepest part of his den that he could snuggle into letting his depression get to his head. Letting the thought of himself with Kate seemed to disappear back into Humphrey's dreams as the harsh reality stripped him of his sense of belonging.

Kate was bearing with depression as well, however it was her head that was aching. She had been taught to follow one rule. Take care of the responsibilities assigned to her. Never had she thought that her heart had a say in the matter. Now that her responsibilities were taken care of, shouldn't she feel accomplished? If so, why was she aching instead? This was a thought she pondered throughly.

The night of happiness had vanished between the two lovers. As well as their hearts. The hearts that they once had felt were no where to be found on that sad and lonely night.

They both pondered in the night as they tossed and turned going through the night with barely any sleep. Kate pondered how her heart ached so much even though she completed her task on returning to Jasper. While Humphrey slept uneasy asking himself why he was so gullible, why did he bother in this game of life, why... Why?

Both of them went through the night with a little amount of sleep that they managed to sneak into their bodies somehow. But still they both pondered the question they thought about so hard before.

"Was the love worth the pain?"

Little did the two lovers know, this was just the beginning of the questions they had ahead of them.

_**Hey guys, this was just a experiment on how you liked third persons POV. Hoped you liked it. If not them PM me suggesting what I'm missing to make this better. I'm excited for the new writing style and the new storyline and I hope you guys are to! If you have any questions regarding the story line, characters, or just want to talk, I would be more than happy to cooperate with you guys. I hope I have more reviews than I had before in the original version of the story. In addition, if you guys are into Pokemon, yes I am a semi Pokemon fan, then please check out my new story "A Change of Heart." I am pretty sure you will like it. If not then I can't force you to read anything. Anyways, thanks guys! I'm glad to be in an environment like this filled with amazing writers and friends who give support and help to new and inexperienced writers like myself. XD I kinda wanna thank the first person to review "Is Love Really Worth It?" Who was "Mr. Steal Yo Gurl" He is a great writer and I made an account and started writing because his work. And to have him review my story just made me wanna do this even more! Anyway, that's pretty much it! Thanks so much guys! I appreciate it a lot!**_

_**Rolvio, over and out!**_


	2. Chapter 2

(No ones POV)

Finally, the day she had prepared for since day one. Her mission was complete. After today, the two packs would unite and all her previous problems would vanish like ash in the wind. Kate certainly thought so, relief was all this wolf deserved on her most important day ever. Right?

Kate certainly thought so, but her body showed otherwise. Her head pounded, her legs and neck were sore, and her heart throbbed. Images clouded her head from reality that she couldn't claw her way out from, no matter how hard she tried. It was her lover that took over her mind, but not the one she was getting married to.

However, she did not know why Humphrey was invading her head. She had always thought of Humphrey as a best friend and a omega. Maybe a snuggle buddy at times depending on her emotions. But still, he was the one that never left her alone. Even when he wasn't around her.

She stood above on a rock that was overlooking the entire wedding. Here she could easily make out every single detail she wanted to. Many wolves already gathered around even though the ceremony only was one hour away. There were maybe forty to fifty wolves all with different colored coats that ranged from brown to gray to white then to just to black.

The rock in the middle that was meant for her and Garth sat awaiting the couple to complete their marriage on top of itself.

"There... There is where I will be giving myself to a random wolf that I know nothing about." She said to herself. She sighed and shook her head.

Normally she wouldn't mind something like this if it was for the good of the pack like her father always taught her. She always knew that she had to sacrifice something for the pack and awaited to fulfill it, but her body didn't think that it would give up so easily.

The previous night was rough. She hadn't got much sleep and she kept tossing and turning in attempt to get into the right position. However nothing helped her and she was forced to endure the night as her head pondered why she had the deep feeling of guilt as if there was something that she had damaged.

She rubbed a her eyes attempting to wipe the sleep she had in her eyes. Most of her body though showed complete signs of sleep. Her fur was not only knotted but unintentionally curled from all the positions she slept in the previous night. Her mother and father asked if they could help out with the knots but she declined saying she needed to be alone to think. Which she did away from her family and in private. However it didn't help much due to her head aching even harder.

She thought it was all from being tired with the little sleep she had the night before. At least she got rest at least.

Humphrey stayed up all of the night awake and wondering what to do now. His one and only love had left him for some jock of a wolf. Who she never told him about till after they had howled together. The thought of his one and only pained him dearly as well as disgusted him. For so long he planned that his creative mind would find a way to get her to be his mate.

It was at least two years of planning and wondering how he would steal her heart and never give it back that was wasted. Two years where he could find another significant other, but no. She was to important.

He tilted his head down from his previous howl that expressed his sadness. During the middle of the night, he felt a huge wanting... No, needing to let out his sorrows. So he traveled on his weary legs and traveled far from the pack so he could let out his personal pains without any unwanted ears eavesdropping. He stood above most of the forest on a cliff that overlooked most of Jasper. The breeze there slowly lifted his fur and made it flow.

"At least she worth the work." He whispered to himself as he looked at the floor then to his blistered paws. As he stared at his paws, he thought he saw a yellow furred paw hold his but he looked up only to see it was his head. He was starting to go crazy.

She was driving him mad!

He questioned if he would be able to move on without her or her love. His instant reaction was an absolute NO! However after a minute he thought of options on how to move on, his mind came to one. And possibly the only one.

"Maybe death isn't to bad." He said in his head. Then there was the coincidence that he stood at the edge of what looked like a one hundred and fifty foot fall. No doubt it would kill him whether or not it was instant or would require him time to bleed out.

One part of him was for it since the thought of relief from the pain was more tempting than the chance to take Kate for his own. He would rather keep his sanity and die other than going insane.

However, one side told him that he couldn't die yet. As if there was more he could do in the world he lived in. His conscious screamed at him to stop these thoughts but the other side overpowered it to easily.

It had the odds in his favor, Humphrey was deeply hurt and gullible. It could get Humphrey to do anything it wanted. Even if it was the Humphrey's own demise.

He sighed as he agreed with the side that told him to jump. Slowly, he stepped to the cliffs edge. With every step seeming a mile walk, he made it to the edge where he looked down. His stomach almost did a flip at the sight. He was high up and he was going to jump off of it.

Well, if he could muster up the courage.

He gulped as he stood there debating if death was truly the way to solve this.

"What if I could help out Kate with her future family... Or, hangout with Lilly and my gang... Wait..." He said as he looked up to the now rising sun that was half way above the horizon.

"What am I doing?!" He shouted as he backed up a bit from the cliff.

"I am needed... I can't do this..." He said as he turned away from the cliff and began to walk away. But his dark side wouldn't give up so easily. He whispered a small but strong sentence in his head that made his eyes widen and tears started to form in his restless eyes.

He turned around and made his way to the edge once again. However this time, he kept his eyes closed. Since he couldn't see the height of the cliff, he wasn't as scared.

Then slowly, he tilted his body's weight forward as gravity started to take over.

That was until a small, feminine call for help made itself known to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(No ones POV)

-KATE-

"Hey Kate."

Kate almost jumped off the cliff by how startled she was. Her fur stood on end as she quickly looked over her shoulder to see the wolf that almost scared the life out of her... Literally.

"Oh! Hey Garth!" She said acting like she had nothing bothering her. Inside she was a little glad he came when he did. She felt as she could use a small break. "What brings you here?"

"Just heard from your parents that you are not your self this morning. I came by just to check on you." He said as he walked by her side and sat down looking at the view.

"Wow!" He said taking all of it in, "Never thought the plains were that big!" Kate looked at the view with him. The plains up here took most of the area where the trees didn't cover. It was a beautiful view from where they stood. Almost romantic even. But these two didn't like each other in that way. Well, not yet at least. Kate sighed thinking about her future. She met this wolf only two days ago and now, two days later, here they were. Awaiting the ceremony that would bind them to each other for life.

Garth heard the sigh and knew something bothered her. "Kate."

She shook away the thoughts and turned to him almost touching his nose with hers. She blushed bright pink and scooted away awkwardly to make sure no more "awkward moments" happen.

Garth laughed at this but coughed to hide it. "Sorry bout that."

"No, no, no! It was my fault! I didn't mean to do that, I guess I just am a wreck today." She said mentally smacking herself at how stupid that sounded.

Garth frowned. "You are not a wreck, you look as beautiful as you are composed today."

Kate blushed at the compliment. "Thanks Garth, I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"I noticed, I have never heard you speak like that except for the time at the moonlight howl."

"Yeah, I mean we just... Met each other. Now the two of us are going to be mates..." She chuckled nervously.

"Yeah," he sighed, "it is pretty crazy!" He said now chuckling as well.

They sat there for what seemed like forever chuckling awkwardly. They both were nervous for the wedding. They both didn't love each other and they both knew that.

How could they fall in love with the amount of time they were given.

Garth stopped chuckling and looked at Kate who had her head down at the floor with her ears down expressing her doubts on the wedding.

He felt bad for her, he but his lip and thought of a way to cheer her up.

His face lit up as a bright idea lit his head. "But what was it called? The game that the omegas play? Ah ha!" He lifted her chin up with his paw and stared in her eyes.

"Since there's a while till the wedding starts, do you want to go tree sliding?" He asked.

The reaction he got from Kate was a positive one but not one he expected.

She burst out laughing at the attempt to identify log sledding.

Garth looked at her weirdly. "I don't get it." He said confused. "Was it something I said?"

Kate got a hold of herself and cleared her throat. "I think you mean LOG SLEDDING." She said, shaking her head. Garth smiled at his mistake.

"Dang it! Always get that wrong!" He said with the smile still on his face. He looked away from her and looked at the ground and chuckled at his own mistake.

Kate smiled at him, he helped take her mind off of her worries. She thought Garth deserved some type of reward for his action that she appreciated a lot.

She bumped his shoulder with his and got his attention then said "Garth, I would love to walk with you."

-HUMPHREY-

Humphrey had absolutely what to do next. All his mind would allow him to do was watch this middle aged wolf as she slowly and roughly breathed in out. Fear had taken his mind ever since he heard that loud yelp for help right before he took his own life.

Blood stained the grass in front of him and surrounded the grass around the injured wolf. It seemed as if the injured wolf didn't even notice Humphrey to it having its eyes sealed tight and not even putting in the effort to open them.

The blood mixed into the wolfs black fur creating a darkish maroon color. There were deep cuts on the wolfs chest as well as it's sides. There were a mix of minor and major noticeable bruises almost all over its body covering almost every inch of it.

Humphrey's legs shook with the amount of panic filled them. His mind couldn't figure out what to do next other than panic even more.

'How could I help her? What could I do?' He thought in his head as he started to hyperventilate. All there was in his head was blood. Blood. And more Blood. He never saw anything in his life.

He was knocked out of his thoughts as he heard a small gasp for breath from the injured wolf. He looked at it as it opened its eyes and took in his presence. But as soon as it did it opened its mouth letting out a faint voice.

"H-Help." It gasped in a feminine voice then shut its eyes again as that one word depleted her energy.

Humphrey mentally smacked himself and brought all of his smarts together on how to help her. But his instincts took over his smarts as he uncontrollably put his jaws gently on the scruff of her neck and heaved with all his might and pulled her onto his back.

Now that the heaving part was done, all he had to worry about where the closest place for help was. He took his nose to the air and took in as much air as he could. The closest scent was his own pack and without taking another second, he charged to it at a full sprint and hoped that she would be ok once he got there.

He had forgotten how far it was but he didn't care, all that mattered to him was the life of this wolf.

He dashed through the forest as his adrenaline fueled him and his determination to get there. He dodged branches, trees, stumps, fallen logs, and boulders all while he kept a small momentum in order to keep the wolf from bouncing off of him.

He began to heave as his adrenaline began to fade away as well as his new strength. But he couldn't give up yet, the packs border was just only 100 meters away.

His legs began to lose his momentum as the wolf began to bounce on top of him. But he kept going trying his best to regain his momentum but failed dramatically as she bounced even more.

Only 50 meters left!

Humphrey shut his eyes and pressed on as he pushed every single ounce of energy into his legs.

His nose was numb and running. His legs were dead. His lungs were about to fall out of his chest. And his head was about to explode.

But he finally made it. He fell to the floor and gasped for breath with the other wolfs weight pushing down on him which made it difficult. He didn't care, the world was fading out anyway.

But then he remembered.

The wolves were all gathered at the wedding. That included the alphas that were in charge on protecting the border. He grunted painfully.

He didn't want to move. In fact he couldn't move! All he could do was try to push the wolf off of himself.

After 3 attempts, he finally got her weight off of him and with the weight off of him, he slowly sat up with pain filling his entire body. But if he didn't do this, she would die, and he wouldn't let that happen!

He finally sat up but now the world was fading faster than before. He had to do it NOW!

He then tensed in every muscle in his body and took in three small and raspy breaths. Then finally he let loose his howl.

The small and quiet howl lasted about two seconds before Humphrey fell to the floor taking in as many breathes as he could, with his last hope being that his howl reached at least one wolfs ears. And with that hope in mind, be blacked out.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed! I'm really tired right now so I didn't check Grammar and spelling yet. Hopefully I'll get around to it in the morning but for now, it's night night for me XD**

**FAVORITE FOLLOW REVEIW! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(No ones POV)

-Kate-

"Garth, I had no idea you were so good at log sledding! I'm surprised!" Kate exclaimed with a shocked face. "Have you ever done it before?" She asked while walking back to the pack beside him.

Garth looked at her and smiled, "Actually, I have never done something like that before. I guess I'm just naturally gifted at it."

"Looks that way." Kate replied returning the glance but then turned away and blushed as did Garth.

Kate still didn't like the fact she had to get married to him even after the fun time she had with him. She considered him as one of those friends that you always compete with for dominance. Not one that she would become attracted to. Physically or mentally.

Garth was the same as well, he barely knew Kate and how was he supposed to love let alone feel attracted towards her given the time they barely shared together. It made no sense. But Lilly on the other hand, she was different. She had... It. She was cute, kind, shy, and so many more to Garth. God damn it! She even taught him how to howl! And now he was ditching her for her sister. This disgusted him.

The thought of that actually turned his stomach. Not only that, he was hurt. The one girl who actually liked him for him. Not for his look, rank, or popularity. Just him.

Kate started to get that uneasy feeling again. Something stuck itself in her head and wouldn't come out. Why did she get the feeling as if someone important was being left out. And as if the thought was glue, it stuck to her mind not moving the slightest.

The more she thought about it, the more her head hurt. Garth seemed to notice this and quickly came up with a quick way to switch the subject.

"So, how about you?"

Kate shook her thoughts away and focused her glance on Garth.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

Garth chuckled, "I asked you how you knew how to log sled."

"Oh! Well..." Kate said as she put together her memories. "I think yesterday was my first time log sledding honestly."

"Really? Who showed it to you?"

Something clicked in her head. Who taught her how to log slide? None other than little omega Humphrey.

She smiled at the thought of him. She remembered her whole trip with him and all the fun they had and all the dangers that had almost ended their adventure.

Kate felt quick sense of relief overcome her and her head.

'Humphrey' she thought while picturing his face in her head.

But one thing puzzled her. How was her head basically killing her only to relieve itself with the thought of Humphrey.

Before she had a chance to further question why he had this effect on her, Garth waved a paw in her face.

"Kate!" Garth almost yelled.

Kate mentally slapped herself while she blinked rapidly for two seconds before she looked back at Garth.

"Sorry, you were saying?"

"For the fiftieth time, did someone teach you how to sled?" He said in joking but annoyed manner.

Just the thought of his name ran shivers down her back. How and why did he have this much of a hold over her emotions.

"Oh y-yeah, it was Humphrey who had taught me." She replied.

Garth thought for a moment. "Who is Humphrey?" He asked curious.

Kate looked at him then back in front of her. "He is one of our Omegas." She explained. "I think you met him before. At moon light howl?"

"Oh! The coyote?" He asked.

Kate winced. "Y-yeah..."

The cruel words soaked into her head. She turned her head to the other direction and mumbled. "The coyote."

"Hhmph!" Garth grunted," seems that wolf can do something useful instead of falling on his ass all the time."

Kate let out a very tiny fake laugh. She then fold her ears down a bit and let her gaze fall to the floor.

Garth noticed her condition and turned his head towards her.

"Hey Kate, you ok?" He asked while nudging her. Kate looked at Garth and smiled while bringing her paw to her face to wipe away the tear.

"Yeah!" She said in a false sense of cheerfulness then returned her gaze to the floor.

Garth then got the message that he had hit a soft spot in her. He turned his gaze back forward and continued their way towards the pack grounds.

The rest of the walk was filled with an uneasy silence.

Kate tried to conceal her worries and her doubts. She was known to be tough and strong as well as independent. That what she had been taught to be like. But this small Omega made a big dent in her life.

Wether she knew it or not.

_**Kay, guess Kate is slowly catching onto what her head is trying to tell her but will she figure out the truth in time? Maybe, maybe not. **_

_**Thank you so much for actually reading this sections, I am very sorry about how often I update these things. I can't ever set a date for updates like skilled authors do. I am very thankful you still have the slightest faith in this story to actually take time to read it. Even though all of my other stories have been failing due to my bad grammar and lack of spell check (as well as them being just plain horrible stories.) **_

_**I just want to assure you (Yes, You!) I am working hard on making this the best stories I've done in my lifetime. And that if you want to ask questions (or flame) just PM me or leave a review. I will from now on respond to reviews throughout every chapter.**_

_**I really just want this to be a story most people enjoy reading. So please bare with me as I learn how to write these stories so their at their best.**_

_**Thanks for reading and see you guys later!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Hey! I guess I had a lot of spare time so I got started on the next chapter. I got some good responses from the last update. That is probably why I was more than happy to spend a whole 3 hours on it. **_

_**I hope you guys know that I try really hard to make this the best I can, but sometimes I am not aware to what you want to see. In that case, I want you to contact me. Any ideas, thoughts, questions, you name it. Just ask me what you want to see and I will try my best to fit it in. **_

_**Now onto reviews!**_

_**From 'FanOfHumphreyAndBalto'**_

_**"**_This was an interesting chapter. I liked how Kate figured out that the source of her pain was Humphrey. Now I can only hope she will find the guts to talk to him..._**"**_

_**Yeah, took a lot of precious time to get the memo. Hopefully you won't be to disappointed with me after this chapter.**_

_**From 'Xxthe dark shadowXx'**_

_**"**_Nice chapter_**"**_

_**Why thank you! You are a very nice person that encourages almost everyone. I haven't seen one story that doesn't have a nice review from you. You are awesome!**_

_**From 'Dawn Walker Wolf'**_

_**'**_I'm guessing a KateXGarth lemon is coming up soon..._**'**_

_**If that's what you want. I probably would have to write it in a different story however. I don't think that it would follow the story that well though sadly. But maybe in the future.**_

_**From 'Gunnersam5'**_

_**'**_This is gearing up to be quite good! Still wondering if this is going to be katexhumphrey or garthxkate, but I've settled with Katexhumphrey due to this character due to how the characters are interacting. The characterisation is really good! Also, don't worry about the schedule or anything like that. You already write like a skilled author, and if I need to wait, so be it, I think your story's amazing and I would rather you do it in your own time than being pushed for a deadline. Only really set a deadline if your absolutely sure, I've set my schedule at a week simply because I felt that's what I could do, it isn't about skill, just how long you feel you need! Keep writin, cause ill keep readin!_**'**_

_**Wow man, I really appreciate the confidence you gave me. I was scared that I basically screwed my chances of actually making this story at least semi popular. But after hearing a review like that. I just want to do it for the fun and experiences, not for the credit or response. I absolutely love reviews like these and they're the absolute reason that I continue writing. You made my day and I am so thankful towards you. Thank you!**_

_**So I think that's it unless someone else decides to leave a review right as I post it but that would just be a huge coincidence right?! XD **_

_**Anyways, thank you for all of the help and all of the support you gave me. I hope you know that YOU are the one that I write for. **_

_**And now! Time a new chapter!**_

(No ones POV)

Kate had left Garth to get ready for the wedding. Her headache started back up again as she kept questioning why Humphrey was having this effect on her. She went through her head searching for something that might help her find a reason or a clue.

She failed to come up with any thing that had to do with any reason to why, and the mystery was left unsolved. Kate decided to just put the whole mystery away and try to relax for a bit. Her wedding was in a few hours and she was so stressed and confused.

She also felt her fur stand up in the back. When she ran a paw over it, her conclusion was correct. Her fur was ruffled up from the activity of log sledding with Barf... GARTH! She meant Garth!

Or did she... The image of Humphrey wormed back into her head. His smile was so intoxicating and addicting that once she thought about it, she just couldn't let go of it.

His fur seemed a lot more shinier in her and his eyes sparkled like the ocean.

Those, blue... blue... eyes.

She loved his blue eyes...

N-No! She loved HIM!

Inside her began to grow a large wanting... A desire... A NEED to see Humphrey. NOW!

She needed to actually see that amazing wolf that had been clouding her head with endless thoughts and questions.

Grinning, and unable to get her thoughts straight, she turned her direction toward Humphrey's den.

She knew that she had only a few hours till her wedding but that could wait for later. Humphrey was the only one on her mind right now.

And she didn't care about the rest of the entire world.

She started to run to his den, ready to confess her feeling towards.

As she ran, two very familiar scent mixed into her nose. She slowed down to a slight jog until she stopped completely.

She lifted her muzzle to the air and took a large amount of air in scanning the owner.

Humphrey!

She lifted her nose again and repeated her last action again and her eyes widened.

BLOOD!?

-Humphrey-

Humphrey began to shift back into consciousness as an unknown liquid substance flowed down his throat.

He then slowly felt energy fill his entirely spent body. His feeling slowly came back to him but it wasn't really that great to have it back. The only thing he could feel was absolute pain.

Just pain.

Humphrey's left eye opened slowly as he took in as much as he could before his eye shut again. He couldn't make out much of the one second glance into the open.

He licked the top of his mouth and found that his mouth was really dry. His throat ached with the rest of his body. He could feel his mouth and tongue coated with dried salvia giving his mouth an acidic type taste.

He tried to bring a paw to his head only to feel his leg exchange his attempt with heavy pain. He clenched his teeth as he rested his stretched muscles back to the floor. There he rested once again.

As seconds went by, his senses came back one by one. He felt hard rocky floor underneath him that was bathed in what felt like water. The smell of flowers and wet fur mixed together to create a eerie type of smell that filled his nostrils.

He started to regain his hearing. Just enough to hear a tiny bit of chattering.

He couldn't make out full words but he could tell that the voices sounded feminine.

One was slightly familiar but he must have been still as uneasy as he was before. So he passed it off as just a crazy thought.

Humphrey attempted to grasp his surroundings once again but this time he used both of them.

Humphrey's vision was no more than a blurred picture. A bunch of colors splashed all over was pretty much what his vision was. He saw enough detail to just barely realize that he was in a shady place with a rough grey texture. Judging from all of this evidence his senses had gathered, he concluded that he must have been in a den or cave.

As seconds went by again, his hearing and sight slowly started to return. He wasn't in a cave as he thought he was. It was more like a cavern. The suns light traveled inside the room barely enough to make out the slightest bit of light that escaped its entrance.

Seeing this gave Humphrey a sense of confusion.

'What happened? Where am I?'

The questions remained as he rested his eyes once again.

His mind ran through what happened before his current situation. Trying to grasp what had caused him to end up here in this state.

'Wait... Wh-'

Before he could ask him the other question his hearing started to pick up again. He heard the slight sound of footsteps in the background as it started to grow large and larger.

In fear of the chance that whatever or whoever it was could be hostile, he laid completely slow and lowered his breathing rate. He hoped that he at least appeared to be sleeping.

The footsteps now echoed around him signaling that there was a unknown presence in the room. But as those footsteps came to a stop he heard another pair of footsteps follow behind before they stopped like the first ones had.

Humphrey didn't move a muscle as he felt his heart beat start to rise. He tried his best to keep his breath from following his heart rate.

As he breathed in and out, he took in the scents of the two unknown figures. A slight scent of rain and wood broke through the barricade of the dense smells of wet fur and flowers.

"Do you think he's going to be ok?" A somewhat strong feminine voice finally spoke up.

His ears might have flown straight up instinctively but due to his tense muscles, his ears twitched just barely. He dearly hoped that they hadn't noticed.

The next action gave relief to his nerves. "If the medicine cured all the damage done to me in an hour, I'm more than sure it will easily restore his whimsy amount of strength back." Said another female like voice but with a little more of an irritated tone.

"I mean, he barely gets the slightest bit dehydrated and he collapses like a pup without its milk!" Humphrey was curious to what she meant by that. Did she know what had happened to him before?

"Well on his defense, you do weigh a little bit more than your average wolf." The other voice said with a slight giggle. She seemed a little bit more enthusiastic than her companion.

From that sentence he knew that they must have both been wolves.

The sound of a low growl set his fur on end.

"I am not fat!" The wolf from before exclaimed. The other wolf just giggled at her reaction.

"Hey, you said it, not me." The less annoyed figure said in a mocking voice.

Humphrey's fear slowly became amusement toward their conversation.

"Besides. He did carry you almost a full mile to save your life. You could at least be a little bit more grateful. If he hadn't done that, you would have bled out by the time we would have found you." The soft voice finished leaving a little bit of silence floating in the air.

Were they talking about him. Did he save one of their lives? His sore muscles certainly did feel like they carried a large amount of weight. But why couldn't he remember?

As this was going through his thoughts, his eyes began to water just a bit and leaked a little through his eyelids.

An annoyed sigh disrupted his current thoughts. He directed his attention to his hearing once again.

"He didn't- I mean... I would have been fin-!"The wolf stuttered like she couldn't come up with anything to say. She then just sighed for the second time.

"Just... Come get me when he wakes up. I need to interrogate him on his current information." She said. He then heard the sound of footsteps start again but this time they started to fade.

"Ok Kiera, anything for the Alp-" she stopped mid sentence. He felt his muzzle begging sniffed at before he felt an unknown object touch by his eye where it had leaked.

He heard the sound of a nervous laugh.

"Uh... Kiera?" She asked.

The footsteps stopped.

"What do you want?"

"Uh... He he... It seems he already was awake." She said nervously.

"What?!"

His panic began to skyrocket but before he could think of anything else, he felt his hurt body fly through the air for like a second before he fell back on the ground with a large "Oooomph!"

He didn't even have time to move before he felt a strong paw push itself to his chest, pinning him helplessly.

He opened his fearful eyes as his now restored gaze met a slick black furred wolf. Said wolf was built around her legs and shoulders a bit as well as her chest. His examination met the end of its half a second tour as it landed on the scary but... Somewhat pretty blue greenish eyes that reflected the dim light around the almost majestically.

Humphrey was shot out of his thoughts as he realized the wolf was emitting a slight growl as well as bearing her very sharp fangs that looked like they were very lightly stained with old blood.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, but to Humphrey, it felt like hours. Hours of fearing for his own life under this crazy strong wolfess. He could start to feel her breath start to bat against his ruffled wet fur that only added to the fear.

But finally, she stopped her snarling but still held him where he was with the same look of death in her eyes.

Humphrey felt his heart racing in his chest which was where the wolf held him to the ground with her paw.

"How long were you awake!" She shouted, not helping him with his trembling.

He had some trouble actually opening his mouth to answer without sounding like a new born pup.

"I said TELL ME HOW LONG YOU WERE AWAKE!" She demanded, adding pressure to his chest. It had started to become hard to breath as the pressure began to increase.

"N-not l-l-long! I-I sw-s-swear!" He managed to get out. Her expression didn't change.

"How much did you hear!" She said applying a little more pressure.

His breaths began to get short and raspy.

"No-not much! Just-just about m-my cond-dition! Please! L-let-t me g-go!" He pleaded with his voice start to get rougher with the low amount of oxygen.

She looked at him, not moving an inch. He started to feel tears start to well up in his eyes and he clenched them shut.

Then he finally felt the paw get shoved off him. He instinctively gasped as air filled into his lungs again. He then coughed twice and gaged. Then began to taking in air again, trying to regain his nerves again.

"Kiera! What's wrong with you!" The other wolf said. He opened his eyes and saw that he was being stood over by the wolf in a protective manner.

She was covered in nicely groomed gray fur that seemed like it had highlights of pink at the tips of her that he would have missed if she wasn't standing over him.

He fell on his side and groaned. The then looked at him and got off of him and sat down beside him. She put a paw on his chest as she examined his ribs. All the while he could hear a threatening growl come from the wolf that almost tore his lungs out completely.

After the wolf checked his ribs, she sighed in relief.

"You are lucky you didn't break anything." The wolf said glaring at Kiera. "You know how sore and fuzzy everything is when you just wake up after being drugged. If he was awake during our discussions, they would have sounded like a muffled chattering to him. Plus, this is a large cavern. Our voices couldn't have traveled inside far enough to reach him."

He looked at Kiera as she continued to stare at Humphrey suspiciously. But soon enough she relaxed her muscles and sat down as she rubbed her right temple.

"Ok, fine." She said in a sturdy voice. "I believe you for now. But that doesn't mean I don't have my own suspicions."

"Thank you." The gray furred wolf said before returning her gaze to Humphrey.

He returned it but the looked at Kiera as she stood up and began walk towards the entrance. But before she left she looked back at Humphrey for a second, but then back at the other wolf.

"Make sure he's healthy, and then lead him to my den. I'll deal with him there." She said with a firm gaze.

The grey wolf nodded. Kiera's gaze turned to Humphrey once more.

She let out a small "Hmph!"

"You were lucky Flake was here, or else I would have crushed your sorry little bones." She said with a dark glare.

Then she finally walked out, devoting the echo of footsteps until she was completely out of the cave.

Humphrey let out a sigh of relief. That girl scared the crap out of him.

He sat up and started to stretch his sore muscles. But failed after he realized that he could only tremble.

He heard a giggle from beside him. He turned to the source while he trembled.

"Oh calm down baby! She not that scary." She said with a mischievous look in her eye.

She took hothead of his front paws and put her paw on top checking for a pulse.

"W-well you stare de-death straight in th-the eyes." He said still terrified from the recent encounter.

After a few seconds, she set his paws down and walked behind him. He felt her paws slowly apply pressure between his shoulder blades.

He instinctively bent his shoulders back and tilted his head up to tingly sense of shock it brought him.

"She only acts that tough cause she's the Alpha." She said as she moved her paws from his shoulders to his spine.

She than ran her paws up his spine checking for any damage.

"In the inside, there's just a teenage girl that is begging to be let out. I have seen it before."

Humphrey let out a soft moan as he felt her paws gently massaged his neck.

"Although, that was before her first blood. He was kinda like you. Gray, small, and super cute."

None of those words settled him down. It only made it worse as he tensed up his muscles as his body began to shake.

Flake giggled. "I'm only teasing!" She said as she began to rub the sides of his head.

He let out a relaxed sigh again as he began to feel his stress being lifted away.

She concluded her quick treatment as she ruffled his fur on top of his head sticking it up a bit.

"All set! Nothing seems to be damaged. Your nerves responded quite well to the meds and it seems the water already took away your dehydration. Guess you are ready to see Lil' old Kiera again!"

The name sent shivers down his back. Which in turn made Flake laugh. He _loved _how his discomfort was someone else's amusement.

"Guess I'm ready as I'll ever be." He said as he softly grunted. He got to his feet and looked at the gray wolf. She followed his example and started walking towards the entrance.

"Then let's go!" She said.

He slowly followed, stretching one leg at a time help him get the sore feeling out of his system before he caught up to her.

She looked back at him then looked at him with confused gaze. He looked at her hazel eyes with the same gaze until he saw an opportunity to set up a joke.

"Are you going to stare all day or are you actually going to ask you question?"

She smirked him but then got to the point. "I'm sorry, but you haven't told me your name yet."

He smiled, "Oh it's no problem. I wasn't aware that I hadn't. My name is..."

He stopped as he blanked out...

_Who was he? _


End file.
